


Age makes a fool of us all

by ThechevyTardisof221B



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Grief/Mourning, Hurt No Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, M/M, No Beta this time so all mistakes are purely my dumbass, Not Beta Read, Original Character(s), Other, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 22:03:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20415022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThechevyTardisof221B/pseuds/ThechevyTardisof221B
Summary: Sherlock had always known he would die before John, but knowing it and facing it is quite different.





	Age makes a fool of us all

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, it had to be done, please leave a comment

Sherlock had always known that he would die before John, even if by some miracle he managed to live to retirement years of self-hatred or pure indifference took a toll on him. Between the smoking and drugs (no matter the fact that he had quit He knew the damage was done), his tendency to skip meals and his complete disregard for his own safety Sherlock knew he would leave this earth before John. However, knowing and facing it were two very different scenarios. There were some bright sides to this (because this was Sherlock, of course, he would take his death like everything else, analyze first feel later if at all) one he would not have to watch his love leave him. The flip side of that coin went back to something he had said oh so many years ago “ ** _Your own death is something that happens to everybody else._ ** ”, he hated the fact that he was leaving John to that fate but he was oh so selfishly glad it wasn't him. It wouldn’t be long he knew, his poor lungs really hadn’t had a chance once he fell ill and every breath was pure pain. Rosie hadn’t left since she originally came to visit when he got sick, apparently, work would function without her like it or not thank you very much. She was quite happy to be with her family but she was a clever girl and she was beginning to catch on to the fact he did not share John’s optimism of a full recovery, and when John and Robin were not looking she looked scared and sad. 

“Tea, papa?” Rosies bubbly voice broke through Sherlock's musings. 

“Please and thank you Honeybee” 

“And you Dad?” Rosie asked tipping her head to her father coming through the doorway    
“Sure Lovebug,” John said smiling, making his way across the room 

“Hello Love,” John said happily, leaning down to press a kiss to Sherlocks curls 

“Welcome home John” Sherlock was quite proud at getting through the statements with no cough or wavering in his voice and seeing Johns face light up made it all the more wonderful

“Right, Black two sugars for papa, Milk no sugar for dad, biscuits and meds”

“I’m-”

“Taking the meds with no arguments because I will call Untie Mycroft if you keep acting like a child”

Sherlock Watson-Holmes didn’t pout, however, he did cross his arms and give a glare that may have succeeded in being threatening if Rosie wasn’t immune to any and all attitude from her father and simply matched him with a look of her own, John was being to no help to either side of the argument, laughing till he was in tears at the pair of them. 

“Are you quite finished” Sherlock snarked setting off another wave of laughter from John 

“Sorry, sorry, hm sorry, okay right” John wiped the few tears from his face dramatically “Rosie just sit down stop, both of you stop acting like toddlers, Sherlock take the meds or I will do something much worse than calling your brother I assure you” whatever scathing reply Sherlock had intended to reply with was replaced with a coughing. John and Rosie were all frowns and seriousness now as they moved to adjust and comfort Sherlock. “Let's get you to bed my love” John murmured into Sherlock's hair, Sherlock didn’t have the strength to argue and nodded slumping against his family. Rosie and fretted over him as they tucked him in, helping when John decided to head to bed as well before forcing a small smile and saying goodnight, love you and leaving. Sherlock murmured his love to John before drifting off. 

It was painless, asleep the whole time, very sorry for your loss, John didn’t really hear any of what the responders were saying. To be quite frank he didn't care. He had woken up to the love of his life and instinctively knew he was gone. That hadn't stopped him from crying and desperately trying to find a pulse until a sobbing Rosie had gently led him out of the room. His clever, clever husband had known, hadn’t he? All the soft looks, quiet apologies and desperate hugs. He had seen it coming. Oh and poor Rosie, his smart little girl had suspected too. Here they were, where did they go next? With Rosie clinging to her spouse sobbing and he couldn’t do anything, how was he supposed to go on from here? 

**Author's Note:**

> I have nothing to say for myself so feel free to yell at me in the comments


End file.
